The invention relates to a cover and a process to cover at least one section of an electrical conductor. The cover can be used, for example, to cover a connection location between two conductor ends at which the conductors are not electrically insulated. In particular, the cover is designed to avoid arcing, which could come from the covered section of the at least one electrical conductor, or which could lead to this section.